Pallet racking systems can be used in residential and industrial storage solutions such as garages, basements, stores, shop floors, and the like for storing shipping pallets, tools, equipment, tires and the like. Typically such pallet racking systems have one or more pallet shelves supported by a plurality of columns and beams. The pallet shelves act as storage shelves. Such systems typically take up large amounts of floor space and may make it difficult for a user to access these items. Further, a user may not be able to customize the pallet racking system to increase the amount of space available for storage, or to reduce the overall dimensions of the pallet racking system to accommodate compact storage locations (such as garages or basements).